A Iron Dragon's Promise
by Angel's Crystal Heart
Summary: Levy still shakes in remembrance of the night she and teammates were attacked by Gajeel. But what she doesn't know it that there it more history between her and the Iron Dragon then believed. A history that only the Iron Dragon can remember and plans to keep it that way. He will do anything to protect her even at the cost of his own broken heart. That is a promise.
1. Chapter 1

A Iron Dragon's Promise

There will be OOCNESS

New Fairy Tail Guild Hall

It was passed midnight and everyone had headed home for the night. Everyone except for a certain blue haired script mage who had lost track of time while reading in the guild's library. As she finally finish the eight hundred page the clock struck two and Levy jumped and looked up at the clock and gasped when she saw the time.

"Oh man not again," Levi exclaimed as she gathered all of her stuff and ran up the stairs and out of the library and into the guildhall.

As she walked through the newly built guildhall she smiled at how well the place had turned out. It had taken a almost a month, but the new guild building was finally finished. It was not only bigger, it had a pool, café, and a game room and normal wizards could go up to the S-Class Floor. It really was amazing the only problem was that they did this after another guild by the name of Phantom Lord destroyed their first building in order to destroy Fairy Tail so it would remain on the top. When destroying the guildhall didn't work Master Jose sent his most powerful mage Gajeel Redfox to attack members of Fairy Tail. And 'winners' of that prize was Team Shadow Gear.

Levy shivered suddenly as she remember the pain as Gajeel had beaten her and her friends and crucified them to big tree in the park. The worst part was when she had woken up to find the entire town staring at them with shock and pity written on their faces. Now the mage was a member of Fairy Tail though he seemed to be making himself scarce around the members. A fact Levy was grateful for as she still couldn't hear his name without shaking in fear let alone be in the same room with him. While she trusted the master she just didn't understand how he could let him of all people into their guild.

Levy was just about to leave when she noticed something on the floor glowing in the moonlight. Bending down levy picked up a necklace. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen with its silver rose pendent with blue sapphire jewel resting in the middle of the petals. It was so simple, but for some reason the necklace seem to glow with mysterious and loving feeling. She didn't know why it just did.

Levy held the necklace up to the moonlight and saw that there was an inscription that went around the rose on the back of the petals. _To My Little Blue Fairy, Love G. R. _ 'This necklace must be important to who ever lost it,' Levy thought as she put the necklace in her pocket deciding to ask in the morning if anyone lost the necklace. If an owner didn't come forward she would ask around town if anyone lost the necklace. With that Levy walked out of the guild.

Up on the rafters a figure moved into the light and looked out the window and watch script mage walk toward Fairy Hill. As the moonlight reflected off his piercing Gajeel Redfox signed softly jumped down to the ground floor. He had been finishing some repairs on the guildhall like he had every night for the last week since Makarov had invited him to the guild. He did this to avoid the guild members who still held a grudge against him, but mostly because he couldn't bring himself to face her, especially after seeing her beautiful hazel eyes stare at him with nothing, but fear.

That night he had been just putting the finishing touches on the ceiling when the scent of old books, ink and cherry blossoms hit his nose. In his rush to hide in the shadows his treasure had slipped from his pocket and fallen to the ground. Now his treasure was lost to him. There was no way he could go up to her and ask for the necklace back for two reasons. Number one he found it highly unlikely that he could even get near her without the guild attacking him all at once. Number two was simple how could he take away something that belong to her. He had promised himself he would protect her this time. He wouldn't let anything hurt her ever again. Gajeel would die before he let that happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Like ever other chapter is going to be a flashback

The First Meeting

Year X780

It was official he hated trains. They were so loud they hurt his sensitive ears and they smelled of sweaty worker, oil, and rust. This particular train though he hated the most. This day had been crappy from the moment he woke up this morning. Gajeel had been late getting up that morning because he had been up half the night listening Aria cry on and on about how sorrowful it was about a dark mage that he had just defeated. Really the Jose needed to get the guy a counselor or something. Then he ended up falling down the stairs of the S-Class dorms because Juvia who apparently had another bad break up with a boyfriend had flooded her room with her tears got water all over the floor. Then he got caught in the crossfire between Totomaru and Sol who were fighting over a job that paid 500,000 Jewels. While he had been able avoid the fly rocks he ended up getting hit by one of Totomaru's orange flame. The smell had sunk into his charred clothes so he had to go change into new clothes. Which made him even later for the train. He just barely made it to the train in time.

Of course after all that the gods weren't giving him a break. He had already been through five train cars and he still hadn't found free seat. He was in the last passenger car and this one wasn't looking anymore promising. It wasn't just that the seats were all full, but people had their stuff all over the place including any spare seats there were. Gajeel walked to the back of train car when he spotted a seat in the far back of the train. He walked to the back of the train with a little bit of hope that the seat was free. That hope was dashed when he spotted a young girl seating and reading with a bunch of bags all around her.

Gajeel slumped to the floor and signed. He was tired and pissed off, but he couldn't really beat up someone for a seat. He was banned from trains in the south because of such an incident and it was unlikely that someone would move their things and let him sit down. He knew he looked big and scare and that didn't really win you any charity. Resigned to his fate Gajeel got ready for a long uncomfortable ride.

"Um… Excuse me would you like sit down?"

Gajeel jumped at the voice and looked up and met a pair of soft hazel eyes. The girl in the last seat was looking at him with a soft smile on her face. Gajeel looked and saw that she had moved her bags to the floor and the seat across from her was know free.

Gajeel nodded and got off the floor and went over and sat down. This was a hell of a lot more comfortable then the floor. Gajeel looked over and studied the girl in front of him. She had long blue hair that went just past her shoulders and was held out of her face with red headband. Her skin was a soft cream color and her eyes were a beautiful hazel. She was wearing a red tank top with a blue vest over it and white shorts and brown gladiator sandals. The most striking feature though was her size. She was positively tiny. It was like she was an elf or a fairy. Yes a fairy suited her better because she was so cute. Gajeel suddenly realized that he had been staring at her for a while now.

"Umm… thanks," Gajeel mumbled.

"No problem, this is a long ride and it wouldn't feel right just leave you there to for the whole trip," the fairy girl said.

"Yeah, but I've been through ever passenger car and you are the first person actually lend me a seat. So that the thanks Shrimp," Gajeel said as he leaned against seat planning on taking a much needed nap.

"Shrimp!" the girl gasped as an annoyed look crossed her face, "My name is Levy, not Shrimp! Levy McGarden of the Fairy Tail Guild!"

"Shrimp suits you better, Shrimp," Gajeel said deadpan as he heard the guild name.

Levy humped as decided to ignore the man in front of her. Gajeel opened one of his eyes and watch her as she picked her book and began to read again. Gajeel looked at the book and notice that the thing way really old and he couldn't read whatever language it was in.

"Hey, Shrimp what you read there?" Gajeel asked.

"Ancient Zoid Script, it's a lost language of the Zoidic mages. I needed it for my job this week and I haven't read Zoid in a few months so I'm refreshing my memory before I get there."

"Refresh?"

"Yeah, I am script mage so I have to know how to read ancient script like that."

"Sound's like a lot of work."

"It is, but it worth the effort because I get learn a whole new language and can read any thing in that language if I want to. I am one of the few script mages in Fiore so I get to travel all over and help solve ancient mysteries of lost civilizations," Levy said smiling brightly.

Gajeel looked at girl in front of him and shook his head and laugh, "Gihihi Your pretty interesting Shrimp. Who would have thought someone so tiny could have a big brain?"

Levy puffed out her cheeks and huffed, but already could tell that this was just how this stranger gave a complement. Levy looked at the strange looking man in front of her. He was definitely was a person you would remember after you met him. He was tall and well muscled and had tanned skin. He had really long unruly black hair and she noticed when he laugh that he had pointed canines like Natsu did. He was wearing a black muscle shirt, dark blue jeans and a black combat boots. Even with all the piercings in his face to Levy he was still handsome just on a more rugged level.

"So do you have a name or am I going to have to call you stranger this whole trip?" Levy asked.

"Its Gajeel," said Gajeel, "Gajeel Redfox the Iron Dragon Slayer of the Phantom Lord Guild."

Gajeel waited for the usual look of fear that crossed people's faces when they learned his name. But instead the girl just looked at him for a minute and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Gajeel," Levy said as put out her hand to shake.

Gajeel stared at the girl for a minute in shock. This girl was officially weird Gajeel thought to himself before taking her hand shook it.

Gajeel then smirk and said, "Your pretty gutsy for a Fairy, Shrimp. Most people are shaking in fear at the sight of me by now."

"I've learned not to trust rumors. People always exaggerate when every they gossip. I mean people act like Natsu is the greatest thing in the world. But really the guy is just goof ball who causes just as much damage as the bad guys do."

"Natsu? That's your guys dragon slayer right?" Gajeel asked, "Hey I got a question why do they call him Salamander? I mean they call me Black Steel because my clothing and powers and all but I just don't get where they get Salamander."

"It's honestly because of his hair."

"His hair?"

"He insists it salmon, but really his hair is bright pink."

"Gihihi, Pink!" Gajeel gasped and began to laugh as he imagined it. He ended up getting an image of Totomaru with pick hair.

After a few hours the two mage began to talk more about their guild mates, Levy more then Gajeel, missions and why they were headed to Zion City. Levy was heading their to help translate so newly discovered tables and Gajeel was headed there to protect some rich guy's daughter for her sixteen birthday party. Suddenly Gajeel's stomach rumbled as he remembered he had skipped breakfast this morning and now he was starving for some iron. Just when he was going go look for some lose screws and bolts to swipe. BANG! Gajeel jumped and looked down at the floor. There in front of his was the word iron made out of iron. Gajeel looked up and saw Levy smiling at him.

"I told you I was a script mage, but to be pacific I am a Solid Script Mage. I can write words and make them out of the item I wrote. Cool Huh?"

"Nice, Shrimp thanks for the grub."

Gajeel picked up the iron took a big bite. It was the best iron he had tasted in a long time. The iron he usually ate was usually mixed with other metals with made it taste not as good, but this was pure iron like kind Metalcana feed his before he disappeared. Gajeel dug into the iron happily as Levy took out her book again and began to read.

The rest of the trip went by fast and they arrived at the train station. Gajeel helped Levy get all of her bags, which were full of research material of the train. Before they went their separate ways levy gave him a mini iron script as a thank you. That was their first meeting. To most it wasn't anything, but it was just the beginning of the bumpy road the two mages would travel together.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

The Heart in an Iron Cage

Year X780

Gajeel signed as the train pulled into White Lily Village Station. The job in Zoin was finished and he was ready to just relax and spend sometime at his forge. Gajeel activated his magic and the metal piercings in his face and arms sank back into his body. He then messed up his hair so it was even wilder. Lastly he put on his glasses and stepped off the train.

"Hey Fox long time no see!" a man shouted.

Gajeel or Fox as everyone in White Lily Village knew him as smirked and shouted back, " Yeah haven't been by the forge for a few weeks and decided I better drop by and get whatever orders I got finished."

"How long you in town?" the man asked.

"A few weeks at least I don't got anything planned so I can restock and sell quite a few pieces before I leave town again."

"Great cause I was about to put an order in for my wife's birthday for next Friday."

"Come on by later this week. I should have most of the orders done by then," Gajeel stated as he walked out of the station.

Gajeel walked down the road and up to building with sign that read Fox's Metal Arts. It had been a year since he had come to White Lily Village and had found the old forge. Wanting to find an escape for his life at Phantom Lord Gajeel had made a new life in small town. Here everyone knew him as Fox Tetsu a young fifteen year-old who owned the local forge and made the most beautiful metal sculptures and jewelry on this side Fiore. Fox was who Gajeel really was behind his tuff guy persona he put on at Phantom Lord. Here he could show his softer side like when he would just go the park watch kids play or eat something other then iron like the sweet buns Mrs. Tops makes at her bakery.

When he wasn't at the forge he was off traveling wherever he pleased aka he had jobs to do for Jose. Really the only time he went on missions was when Jose told him too other wise he just lazed around the guild. So when he traveled to White Lily a few years back he found he liked the place and decide to make it he vacation spot for when he wasn't needed by Jose. So as soon as the list of missions Jose gives him is done he heads down to White Lily and spends his time as Fox Tetsu the iron sculptor.

He even went the extra mile made simple disguise for when he was in town. It was really simple he just took away the piercing in his face and arms one of his most memorable feature. Next he would change out of his black clothes and hair. He usually would be seen wearing a jean jacket with t-shirt and some jeans and would mess up his hair a to give it an even wilder look or have it pulled back in a high ponytail when he was working in his forge. Finally he wore glasses with a spell cast on them to change his red eyes to green.

Unlocking the door to the building Gajeel went over to his order box and check to see what he need to make before he left town. Gajeel raise a brow when he saw only six-request lacrima. Gajeel thought back for a moment and remember that there weren't any major holidays or events coming up for a month or so.

"Gihihi, guess that mean I can get some jewelry and miniatures made to sell in the shop for next couple of months."

Gajeel looked over the orders and smirked a three personalized miniatures for birthdays, an iron rose for a sweet heart and two memorial sculptures. Today was Tuesday if he worked late the next couple of days Gajeel would have them all done in by this Friday and that would give him at most three weeks to restock the shop and sell off what ever jewelry and statues he already had made. By then Jose would have a new list of missions for him to perform and he'd be gone for two to four weeks.

Walking up to window and flipping the closed sign to open Gajeel went into the back room to the get metals ready for melting and get the molds prepared for the memorial statues. Pulling his hair back Gajeel got to work. It was 10 o'clock close to closing time when Gajeel heard the bell of the front door open. Wiping the sweat off his forehead and checking the melting metals and inspecting the molds he was making for the statues Gajeel grabbed his glasses and went up to the front of the store.

Gajeel's eyes widen when he saw who it was. It was the girl he had met just the other day on the train Levy if he remembered right. She was looking at the necklaces he had on display smiling happily as she picked up one. Gajeel smiled when he saw it was one of his dancing dragon medallions. They were a specialty of his. Gajeel cleared his throat and Levy turned around and spotted him behind the counter.

"Can I help you?" Gajeel asked as he walked up to her.

Levy was looking at him funny as if she was trying to figure something out.

"Umm is there a problem?" Gajeel asked her as she walked up to him.

Levy suddenly jumped up swiped his glasses off his face.

"I KNEW IT!" Levy cried out as Gajeel's green eyes turned back to red.

Gajeel gasped in surprise as Levy grinned up at him.

"I knew I had seen you before. Why do you look so different, Gajeel? Are you undercover or something?" Levy asked as she stared into Gajeel's eyes daring him to lie.

Gajeel had figured out on the train that it was difficult to lie to Levy. She could just tell when he was lie like when he had talked about how fun it was at his guild. It was big fat lie and she called him out on it right away. The guild was dull, spooky and even a little creepy to make it fit into the name Phantom Lord. It was one of the reason's he made the forge. Being stuck in such a dreary place was not fun even for a tough guy like him. He was pretty sure that if he did stay in the guild for to long he would go insane like Aria with all the crying. Gajeel grabbed his glasses and put them back on his face. He grabbed Levy without a word and dragged her to the back room.

"How the hell did you know it was me?" Gajeel asked as glared at her.

Levy just smiled and said, "Well I will admit that you do look a lot different without the piercing and the black clothes and all, but your voice is still the same Gajeel.

"Do you how many people I know from Phantom Lord have come in here and bought something and they didn't even flinch. I have met you once and you knew it was me by my voice."

Levy shrugged and said, "I got a good ear so why are you dressed like this and working at one of the best forge's in Fiore?"

"I don't work here Shrimp, " Gajeel stated with a smirk, "I am the owner."

"What? But everyone says that its owned by some guy named Fox Tetsu."

So for the next hour Gajeel explained how he found the forge and how he used it to get away from Phantom Lord. By the end of it Levy was just staring at him in shock. He put so much work into this just to get away from his guild.

"You did all this just to get away from your guild. Why don't you just quit?" asked Levy.

"You don't quit Phantom Lord okay? Trust me many have tried none have succeeded. The only way to get out of Phantom Lord is get hurt so bad you can't work anymore or you die on a job end of story," Gajeel said as he sat down, "Most of the members don't stick around the guild to much because they are always going on jobs. But Elemental Four and I only go on jobs that Jose picks out for us so we all have to find ways to keeps us occupied. Before I found the forge I would just wonder around looking for my dad."

"Your dad? You mean the dragon that raised you? Is he missing too like Natsu's dad Igneel? When did he disappear? What was his name?"

"His name is Me- Wait why am I even telling you this? You should leave Shrimp like now!"

"What? Why we just talking like friends do?"

"We aren't friends Shrimp. Look you are a fairy and I am a phantom. Our guilds hate each other Shrimp okay? If my master knew that was I talking to you like this he would have my head and then he would have your for trying to be my friend."

"Oh please Gajeel we talked for seven hours while we were on the train to Zion and we just talked for an hour about how you basically hide here to get away from Jose and the rest of your guild. We are already becoming friends Gajeel."

"That's what I don't get for god sake I have met you twice and you know more me about then anyone else. I barely know you, but here you are able to see through a disguise that some my own guild mates haven't been able see through."

Gajeel stood up and walked to front of the store with Levy right behind him. Gajeel didn't get it at all, he had just met this girl, but already she knew more about him then anyone at Phantom Lord. The people of White Lily didn't know much about him because they only knew him as Fox. At the Guild he was cold and cruel and would beat up a guy for looking at him funny while in White Lily he did have the freedom of showing his softer side, but they still didn't know his darker half. He didn't really have friends in either life just acquaintances and know here this girl he just met comes around wanting to be his friend even though she knew all the rumors about how he was monster and that he was basically living a second life to get away from those rumors. He didn't get why he was able to talk to her so easily when he learned years ago that he couldn't trust anybody but himself.

"Gajeel look I am going to be in town for a few days. If you change your mind about us being friends meet me at coffee shop down the street. I'll be their most of time I'm here reading okay," Levy said as she opened the door, "Your secret is safe with me Gajeel because honestly I was really happy when I met you the other day. I can tell that was the real Gajeel that I was talking to not Black Steel or Fox Tetsu. Don't you think at least someone should know the real you because I would think that hiding who you really are for the rest your life would be a heavy burden for even a dragon to carry?"

Gajeel slumped down to the floor and signed. This wasn't how things were supposed to go. He knew the moment that Metalcana had disappeared that he was going to be alone for the rest of his life. When he was a kid he had tried to make friends, but no one wanted to be friends with freak raised by a dragon and at the guild he had learn quickly that you couldn't put your trust into anyone there or you would get stabbed in the back. Even here he kept everyone at distance because he knew that one day they would turn on him just everyone else had.

Gajeel got up sighed and flipped the closed sign over and stared to close the shop up. It would take the rest of the night for the metals all to melt and be ready for the two models he had finished. As he headed upstairs to the apartment overhead and laid down in his bed as Levy's words flashed in his mind. _Don't you think at least someone should know the real you because I would think that hiding who you really are for the rest your life would be a heavy burden for even a dragon to carry?"_

It was a heavy burden to carry, but so was a heart that had taken rejection time and time again every time he let someone passed the bars he had put around it.


	4. Chapter 4

The Cage is Unlocked

Gajeel winched as he stumbled back into his house and collapsed on to his couch. He had to admit Jet and Droy could pack a punch when they wanted too. Of course that Laxus so the one dealt the real damage. The bastard was lucky he didn't send him into the next life. He was pretty sure that wouldn't go over to well with Master Makarov. But he would deserve it for what he had almost done to Levy.

His mind wondered back to the earlier that day. It had been a slow day so he had been looking at taking a job. Most of the members were still weary of him so he figured it be better than hanging out around the guild. He still needed to get more money to pay for the rest of the supplies to build his new house. He had already paid for a nice piece of land on the outside of the city and finished his bathroom and living room. But still need to money for his bedroom, kitchen, and his forge.

He ended up leaving a little earlier then planned after starting a guild fight when Salamander had dissed his song about friends. He quickly left the guild and headed for his job. Before he could leave the city he got confronted by Jet and Droy. He let them go all out on him. Didn't even both fighting back. All the while he could hear Levy telling them to stop. It was just like her. Even though she feared him she still cared for him.

Then that bastard Laxus showed up and began go on about how it was his fault that Fairy Tail now had a bad reputation. Before he could blink he was being electrocuted by Laxus and beaten to the ground. Jet and Droy tried to talk Laxus he just ignored. Gajeel could hear Levy crying in the back round as they all came to the realization that he hadn't been fighting back. Then Laxus had aimed an attack at Levy. Just in the nick of time, Gajeel had taken the shot. Laxus left after that and he decided to just go home. He could still hear Levy calling out his name worry laced in her sweet voice.

Gajeel winched as he turned on to his back and decide to take a nap. Not much else he could do right know. He quickly slipped off his boots and gloves and grabbed a throw pillow. He closed his eyes and before he realized he had fallen asleep, his dreams caring him to the past. To the day the cage around his heart was unlocked.

X780

Gajeel signed as he looked through the window of the coffee shop. There she was waiting just like she said she would. From across the street Gajeel could see her reading large book. Another book in another ancient language from the looks of the weird looking lettering on the book cover.

He had been standing across the street for ten minutes now. He didn't have to come here, but he felt some kind connection to this girl and he didn't understand it at all. Signing Gajeel decided to be a man go talk to girl before she notice that he was standing outside watching her like a stalker. Gajeel walked in and sat down in

front of Levy.

Levy looked up from her book and a smile that seemed to brighten the room appeared on her face and said, "Hey you came!"

"Call me Fox okay Shrimp," Gajeel stated as an awkward silence settled on them.

"So… What now?" Gajeel asked.

"Well we talked about your life in Phantom Lord so tell me about your life here in White Lily," Levy stated as she put the book in her red satchel, "So how you get the forge."

"Okay. Umm I found this place about a year ago. I was coming back from a mission and the train had to take a detour though here since there was some freak avalanche in the mountains," Gajeel started to explain.

"You mean the mountains north of here?" Levy asked curiously.

"Yeah."

"That avalanche was Erza's doing. She took a job to take out a herd Vulcan and went a little to far."

"Didn't that avalanche take out ten miles worth of train tracks and almost bury a small village?" Gajeel asked.

"Hehehe, so you were saying something about a detour?" Levy quickly changed the subject.

Gajeel shrugged and continued, "The train had to stop for the night here in town and I decided to take a few day to relax here in town. While I was looking around I found my forge. I liked the town and as long I go on the missions that Master Jose gives me I'm fine. So I bought the place and started my own business here. Okay your turn. Now tell me more about this Erva."

The two of them talked for hours. They talked about their guild members, their favorite pass times, and their magic abilities. Before they knew it the café was closing.

"I better head back to my hotel," Levy said sadly.

"Yeah I need to at least get some work done on my orders anyway. How about you stop by around noon I know great deli we can go too?" Gajeel offered.

"Okay see you tomorrow Gajeel." Levy said.

Gajeel smiled as he walked way. Talking with Levy had been fun. Just as he got to his front door he was hit with inspiration. Quickly he began to make a new mold. He worked well past midnight before he poured in the metal. Tired, but proud Gajeel fell asleep that night with ideas for his newest statue collection: **The Black Steel Dragon and The Little Blue Fairy**.

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

A Piece of the Puzzle

Levy signed as she closed her door. She tiredly stumbled through the maze of books in her room and collapsed on to her bed. The day had been very stressful. It started out okay with Lucy, Natsu and the others returning from their trip, but kind of went south after master revealed that not only had Juvia joined. Gajeel had joined as well. Lucy was especially worried about her given how Levy still couldn't be in the same room as Gajeel without shaking in fear. Things went back to normal after Gajeel decide to sing for the guild. He was a good guitar player, but not much of a singer. Natsu ended up making fun of him, which made the guild go into one of it infamous guild wide brawls.

Afterwards Levy was talking with Juvia when Jet and Droy had suddenly come over saying that there was something that they needed to do. Next thing she knew they were in South Gate Park and Gajeel arrived not moments later. Jet and Droy challenged him. Despite her pleas for them to stop they attacked Gajeel who to her horror didn't even try to defend himself. It got even worse when Laxus showed up. He began to beat Gajeel with no remorse, but Gajeel just took it. It was only then that Jet and Droy finally seemed to realize that Gajeel had not been fight back. Laxus then got annoyed by them and sent a stray lightning bolt right at her.

It had been down right terrifying to watch as the lighting bolt headed straight for her. Then suddenly there was a black blur in front of her that blocked the lightning and protected her. Opening her eyes she was shocked to see Gajeel standing in front of her, his arm smoking from the impact of the lightning. Gajeel had then stumbled away from them saying he had work to do. Levy could hear the sadness and pain in his voice as he told her leave him alone.

Flipping on to her back Levy reached into her pocket and pulled out the necklace she had found a few days before. She stared at it as her conversation with Juvia entered her mind.

Flashback

Levy laughed softly as the guild's brawl came to end. It was good to see things going back to normal. To hear the laughter and see the smiles on all her friends faces made her feel so warm and safe. That was the feeling she had felt before the war and before she was attacked. At the sudden thought of the incident Levy felt her eyes wonder over to the figure all in black in front of the jobs board. Though she still had trouble when he was close to her Levy was finally beginning to except that Gajeel was apart of the guild. Gajeel's little show showed that while he was still ruff around the edges he did want his new guild to except him. Still it would probably be a while before she could completely accept him as a guild member.

"Umm excuse me? Levy?"

Levy looked up from her book to find to her surprise Juvia standing in front of her. Levy didn't have anything against Juvia. Juvia had shown up at Fairy Tail and had asked Master Makarov if she could join. Makarov had welcomed her warmly and soon Juvia was given her Guild Mark. The first thing Juvia had done was walk right up to the front of the guild and apologized to everyone for being apart of the Guild War. She had then walked up to Levy, Jet, and Droy and had apologized to them for the attack on them as well. Though Jet and Droy were a little wary of her Levy wanted to give Juvia a chance. Still after Gajeel arrived Juvia spent most her time around her fellow from Phantom Lord so Levy didn't interact with her much.

"Oh Hello Juvia what do you need," Levy greeted with a smile.

"Um… I heard that you found a necklace in the guild Hall the other night," Juvia said softly, "Do you still have it?"

"Oh yeah. I have it right here," Levy said as she dug into her pocket and pulled out the necklace, "I been asking the girls here at the guild and even a few in town if it was theirs, but no luck.

Juvia carefully picked up the necklace as if it was made of fragile glass instead of hard metal. She stared down at it with a sad face. She turned it over and gently rubbed her thumb over the writing on the back.

"Juvia you okay? Is it yours?" Levy asked as she watched her handle the necklace with great care.

"It not Juvia's, but she knows who it belongs too," Juvia explained.

"Oh who is it?"

"It's Gajeel's."

Levy froze at the mention of the Iron Dragon Slayer. Her mind was a mess questions trying come to terms with this knew information.

"Gajeel?!"

"Yes Gajeel made with his own hands. He made similar rose for a bracelet for me once. I would recognize his work anywhere. After all he only makes personal piece like this for people he really cares about."

"Really?" Levy asked in shock.

"It was to help cheer me up after my last boyfriend dumped me. Gajeel may seem that he has a heat of cold steel, but there where times he would show just kind he could be. To be honest until about six months ago Gajeel was a very different person," Juvia explained with a sad smile.

At that statement Levy became curious and asked, "What happened six months ago?"

Juvia's sad smile turned into a deep frown as she said, "Master Jose is what happened."

"What do you mean?"

"You see it was almost impossible to leave Phantom Lord. And Gajeel had tried to leave six months ago. He actually sent a letter to the Magic Council asking them to get him expelled from the Guild. Juvia found out and asked him why. Gajeel told me that he had met and fell in love with a girl who was in another guild. For Dragon Slayers when it comes to falling in love that person is the one who holds their heart completely. It's almost impossible for them to ever love someone else," Juvia explained.

"Really?" Levy asked at the new information.

Juvia nodded and continued, "The problem was the Phantom Lord Guild didn't allow its members to fraternize with other guilds. I myself had a relationship with another guild's member, but lucky for me it ended before Master Jose found out. But Jose found out about Gajeel's girlfriend before the Council could arrive. I don't know what exactly Master did, but from what I got out of Gajeel later it seems that he had another member attack and erased the girl's memories of Gajeel and had threatened to kill her if Gajeel didn't stay in the guild. So Gajeel was forced to stay in Phantom Lord and he became colder and much crueler then before do to the grief of losing her. To make things worse the mage that erased the girl's memories died on a job not so long ago so the spell can't be undone. I tried convincing Gajeel just try talk to her, but master apparently did something else to her that has made Gajeel afraid to even get close to her."

Levy's eyes widened as she remember the inscription on the back and asked, "Was the necklace for her?"

"Yes. It was present that signified their promise to be together. Gajeel probably dropped it one night when he was here working on the repairs," Juvia stated softly as she gave Levy the necklace, "Since it was you that found it he probably figures it would be a bad idea to ask for it back. It best if you keep it for now."

Just as Levy was going to ask what she meant she heard someone calling her name. She turned around and saw Jet and Droy running over to her. When she turned about to Juvia to excuse herself she found that Juvia had slipped away when she wasn't looking.

Turning back to Jet and Droy she smiled and said, "Hey guys what's up?"

"Come with us Levy," Jet said as he grabbed her hand and dragged her toward the door.

"What? Where are we going?" She asked confused her friends behavior.

"There's something we have to do," Droy explained as the left the guild.

Levy didn't understand what they were talking about until they arrived at South Gate Park and she saw Gajeel walking toward them reading over directions to his job.

End of Flashback

After her talk with Juvia and what had just happened in the park her opinion of Gajeel had done a one-eighty. Gajeel was suffering on the inside because of what Jose had done to this mystery girl. Who know what Gajeel has been forced to do because of the threat hanging over the girl he loves. He could have been forced to attack her, Jet and Droy to keep this girl save. Levy signed once again before closing her eyes and falling a sleep.


End file.
